I Hate Everything About You
by Gnome1
Summary: Tristan and Rory were the golden couple, but he cheated on her. Now they're about to go to college. Rory either hates him or loves him, but can't seem to figure out which it is.
1. Confessions of a Cheater

A/N: I was sitting at my computer listening to this song about 25 times (seriously) and this story popped into my head. Oh, and just so you know, I'm working on the next chapter to my story 'Screamer'.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, (I Hate) Everything About You, or Three Days Grace. *sniff, sniff*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Every room mate kept awake  
  
By every sigh and scream we make  
  
All the feelings that I get  
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did he always do this to her? She asked herself. Tristan was the perfect boyfriend, right? He loved her and was always there for her, exept for when he was drunk. But it wasn't that often, really. He usually didn't drink, but when he did, it was bad. He hadn't meant to cheat on her, he'd made that clear the next day, after the rumors had started.   
  
She hated him so much sometimes! But she still loved him. She always would, she knew that. She couldn't get away from him. She told herself that he was a jackass that meant nothing to her, but she didn't believe it. Paris and Lane had tried to convince her that Tristan was just a jerk and she should forget about him and move on. But she couldn't. She would always remember how he had fought Dean for her at the Christmas dance. Up until that time she hadn't been sure if she was a conquest or not. But after that she knew she meant more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Summer had always liked him. And always hated Rory. After Tristan had asked Rory to be his girlfriend, the hate intensified. She knew that Tristan rarely got drunk, but when he did she knew he was vulnerable, especially when Rory wasn't around. And Rory hadn't been at the party that night. Summer had seen her chance and she'd gone for it. By lunch on Monday the whole school knew that Tristan had cheated on Rory. The golden couple was no more. Summer had made sure of that.   
  
Tristan had begged her to forgive him, told her that he'd been drunk, that he loved her and not Summer. She knew he was telling the truth, but the damage had been done, he'd cheated on her. Why didn't she listen to Paris and Lane had told her not to go out with him? They said that she would only get hurt. And Jess had sworn that if Tristan broke her heart, he would be in a coma for years to come. At the moment Paris and Lane were at the diner trying to help Luke keep Jess in the apartment so he wouldn't drive to Hartford and beat the hell out of Tristan.   
  
Just four hours ago she'd heard that her boyfriend that she loved and trusted more than anything in the world had betrayed her. Three and a half hours ago Tristan had been on his knees in the deserted corridor, while eveyone else was in fifth hour, tears in his eyes, holding her hand and begging her to take him back. She'd never seen him cry up until that moment. She had wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay, but she couldn't bring herself to. She'd pulled her hand away and bolted to her car.   
  
Tristan had walked into Paris's fifth period and told her what happened. She actually walked out of the class and left the school to go to Stars Hollow. But not before telling him to go home too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every time we lie awake  
  
After every hit we take  
  
Every feeling that I get  
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory ran her hand over her face, drying the tears that had been free falling for hours. Why did he mean so much to her? She had her mom, Paris, Jess, Lane, and Luke. Why did losing Tristan affect her so much? But no matter what she told herself or what anyone else said to her, she knew he meant everything to her and no one could replace him. He was the worst thing to ever happen to her, she knew that. He'd made her cry and hurt and she'd felt hell with him. He kept her confused and in the dark. But he was also the best thing to ever happen to her. He made her laugh and when she was with him she was happier than she'd ever been in her life. She was in heaven when she was with him. He loved her and protected her. She hated him but she had to love him.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Only when I stop   
  
To think about you I know  
  
Only when you stop   
  
To think about me do you know  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
You hate everything about me  
  
Why do you love me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She heard a knock on her window and her head popped up. Rain flooded the yard with water three inches deep and she saw a tall, muscular outline against the dark sky, "No," she whispered to herself, he couldn't be there, she couldn't take it. She blinked to make sure he was really there, and he was. She walked over and pushed open the window to reveal a soaked Tristan. She closed her eyes, he had too much nerve. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"An hour, maybe one and a half."  
  
"It's been pouring all day!"  
  
"Rory, I had to see you." He'd obviously been crying by the red outline around his eyes.  
  
"Well, talk."  
  
"Rory please, I was drunk."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I barely ever drink."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I never meant to sleep with Summer, she means nothing to me, I love you and only you!"  
  
"I know," she said softly, tears filling her eyes, "But that doesn't change the fact that you did."  
  
"Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"You can't! It's not fair that you do this to me!"  
  
He closed his eyes, "How can I win back your love?"  
  
"You never lost it."  
  
"Then why won't you take me back?"  
  
"You betrayed me, I can't trust you."  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, tears threatening to fall, "Will you ever be able to again?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to see."  
  
"I love you," he whispered, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "And I will get you back." He turned and got in his car, leaving her standing there, staring at his back as the rain soaked through her thin shirt and ran over her tear stained face. Was that a threat or a promise?   
  
She closed her eyes, forcing herself not to look at him, why did he play so many mind games with her? "I hate you Tristan." She whispered to the night as his car sped into the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate  
  
You hate  
  
I hate  
  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
  
Why do I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I plan on only making this a one-parter but if you guys want it to be longer, and I get enough reviews, I might make it a story. 


	2. Graduation and Telling Your Secrets

A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Second to Last by New Found Glory  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hate myself for losing you  
  
I blame myself for pulling you apart  
  
I guess this is the only way  
  
I hate theses eyes that noticed you  
  
I hate my heart for breaking up that day  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Chilton's graduating class of two thousand and three!" the principle said loudly. Four hundred caps flew into the air and the court yard erupted with cheers. The former seniors jumped up, each untying the navy blue or white balloon that was connected to their chair. For a moment it was hard to see around you as they flew up.   
  
Rory looked around, smiling as Paris ran up to her, a huge grin plastered on her face, she hugged Rory tightly. She returned the embrace from her best friend. Paris rocked from left to right, smiling. She let go, "Well, we did it," she smiled sadly, "We made it through Chilton. And now, we're going to college."  
  
Rory sighed, "And we always thought this day would never come."  
  
Paris sighed as well, looking away, "We're in the real world now, no more Charleston-"  
  
"No more being forced to do homework."  
  
"No more pointless gym."  
  
Rory laughed, "No more Summer."  
  
"Hell yeah!" Paris said loudly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It didn't mean much anyway  
  
It's you, you I figured out  
  
It always helps to forget how to be yourself  
  
It's you, you realize that you're understanding this  
  
Understand that you're all alone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Rory smiled as Madeline and Louise ran up, and into either of the girls, embracing them. Rory hugged Louise, she and Paris both laughing.  
  
"So," Louise started, "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"Both of us are going to Yale, what about you guys?" Paris said before Rory could open her mouth.  
  
"Princeton." Madeline told her.  
  
"Both of you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, we're gonna have to get together sometime, because there's no way we'll make it very long without seeing each other." Paris said.  
  
Louise laughed, "My thoughts exactly." she said before getting called away by her boyfriend, "So, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay? We have to spend like, a month together before we leave."  
  
"We will." Paris said as she walked away.  
  
Madeline sighed, "I can't believe it's all over."  
  
Paris nodded, "I know. It's almost unreal."  
  
"Rory, what are you so quiet?" Madeline asked.  
  
Rory whipped her head around, "What?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." she said distractedly.  
  
Madeline turned to see Louise beckoning to her, "Well, I have to go, but I'll call you two tomorrow, all right?"  
  
Paris nodded, hugging her again, "Bye."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Today  
  
Is the first day of your life  
  
The first day that you're on your own  
  
Now you know what to call home  
  
I know I'm right for leaving you  
  
Now there's nothing left for me to say  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Madeline walked away and Paris turned to Rory, "Okay, spill."  
  
"Spill what? I have nothing to spill."  
  
Paris stuck out her right hip and put her hand on it forceful, "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"You can't lie to me."   
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
Paris opened her mouth to argue, but they heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Jamie standing a few yards away. Her jaw dropped in an open mouthed smile and she turned to Rory, her eyes open in surprise. Rory's eyebrows arched and she smiled, "I thought you two broke up."  
  
"W-we did." Paris stuttered, still in shock, she turned back to make sure he was still there.  
  
Rory smiled knowingly, "Go." she shoved Paris playfully with her shoulder. She didn't move, "Go talk to him, he's waiting."  
  
Paris turned back to Rory, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Perfectly. Now go talk and do the dirty."  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"After I talk to him, I'm coming back to talk to you and you're going to tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"I know."   
  
Paris shrieked quietly, "He came to see me."  
  
Rory nodded, "Yes he did."  
  
"He misses me."  
  
"Yes he does."  
  
"I'm going to talk to Jamie."  
  
Rory shook her head, "Not if you stay over here until he graduates from college."  
  
Paris nodded vigorously, "Right, right. I'm going to go over there and talk to him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And here I go." She stood still. "I am walking over there right now."  
  
Rory shook her head and turned Paris around, pushing her towards Jamie. She walked nervously until he smiled and held his hand out to her, asking to go on a walk. She turned and smiled Rory, who nodded, smiling. But it fell after Paris turned away and she glanced at the row she'd been avoiding looking at. The D's. She turned back as soon as she saw Summer strutting over to Tristan and Austin. Two of the most popular guys of their class, and the two that she most publicly broke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It never meant much anyway  
  
It's you, you I figured out  
  
It always helps to forget how to be yourself  
  
It's you, you realize that you're understanding this  
  
Understanding that you're all alone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat back down and looked on in silence. There were countless people hugging and crying. Some laughing and running around. She sighed, she'd hated these people at first. But after she'd started dating Tristan, they accepted her, and she'd grown to tolerate many, like some and even love a few. There were two main popular people she'd grown to love other than Tristan. Prue Grove and Matthew Doherman, but now she was leaving the comfort of Chilton for something else, something that was a mystery. And for the first time, she was nervous about leaving, she almost didn't want to.  
  
Some one blocked the sun from her face and she looked up to see a man outlined against the clear blue sky. Tristan sat beside her, she looked at her shoes, not willing to meet his gaze, they'd barely looked at each other for four months, since the night of the party. Rory began clicking her shoes for lack of anything better to do.  
  
"So," Tristan said finally, "What college are you going to?" he asked lamely, needing to talk to her, but not willing to open any wounds.  
  
"Yale." she said without emotion.   
  
"Oh. I thought so."  
  
"Yeah." she leaned back and crossed her legs, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
Tristan nodded, biting his lip, "What about Paris?"  
  
"Same. We're sharing a dorm."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did she not tell you?"  
  
"Paris hasn't spoken to me in four months."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes and her head cocked back in surprise, "She hasn't?"  
  
Tristan looked at her, "You didn't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. Not since she told me what a dumb ass I was."  
  
Rory looked away, "Oh. I didn't know," she looked back at him, "But...I thought you two had been friends since fourth grade."  
  
"We had. Eight years. But, she knew what an idiot I was, and I guess she just got tired of it. And after I did that to you, she saw me the way everyone else does. And she realized that even though she'd tried so hard for so long, she couldn't help me." He looked up at her, but Rory looked at her shoes, unable still to make eye contact. He looked back down, "But, she introduced me to you and we started dating after a while. I was different with you. And for a while, I was her best friend from elementary school." he looked at her to see that she was listening to him intently. "But after I cheated on you, she figured I was hopeless, and I guess she was right."  
  
Rory closed her eyes, feeling tears rise. Tristan stood up and so did she, falling four inches shorter than him. He touched her face gently, in longing, not lustfully or in trying to kiss her, just softly, missing the feel of her skin. She looked up, tears running silently down her porcelain cheeks. "Rory, we had something, and I'm so sorry I hurt you." he whispered. She was silent. "And I never meant to-"  
  
She cut him off, "I know."  
  
He nodded, "Good."  
  
She bit her lip, "Well, I have to go." she nodded towards her mom, who was beckoning. "And it looks like you do too." he looked in the direction she was and saw his older sister smiling at him.   
  
He turned to her, "I guess so." Tristan's hand fell from her face, "I really am sorry."   
  
"I know." she swallowed the knot in her throat.  
  
"And..." he trailed off, shaking his head slightly, "I really do love you."  
  
She closed her eyes, whispering, "I know."  
  
Tristan looked away, tears filling his eyes, "So, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
She looked up at him, "Probably not."  
  
He nodded, looking away for a moment before looking back to her, "Bye Mary." he kissed her hand gently and walked away. Rory's hands covered her face and she fell to her knees in the almost deserted court yard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Today  
  
It the first day of your life  
  
The first day that you're on your own  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Rory and Paris were in her room, going through mounds of clothes and trying to find ones to pack for college. They'd been there for almost three hours before Rory groaned and fell face forward onto her bed, "Paris, I'm an idiot, aren't I?" she asked, muffed.  
  
Paris sat beside her, "Um, no, I don't...think so."  
  
"Oh, I am."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I never told you what happened at graduation after you left."  
  
Paris narrowed her eyes, "What happened?"   
  
Rory sighed and laid on her side, propping her head on her hand, "Tristan came and talked to me."  
  
Paris's jaw dropped, "He didn't." she whispered.  
  
"Oh, he did."  
  
"And?"  
  
She sighed, "He's sorry and he loves me."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't fall for his charms."  
  
"You mean please tell you I didn't fall harder than I already had?"  
  
"Either one."  
  
"Do you really want me to lie?"  
  
"Oh God, Rory." she said sadly.  
  
Her best friend groaned and fell back, "God, why do I let him do this to me?!"  
  
Paris sighed, "We'll never understand the matters of the heart."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"We'll never understand-" she was cut off as a pillow flew into her face. Paris hugged it to her chest, smiling.  
  
Rory groaned and hit her head against the mattress, "It's just, there was something there, you know? There was something about the relationship that screamed it was right, that I was different and he was the one for me, you know?"  
  
"Well, you don't...regret not taking him back, do you?"  
  
Rory sighed and shrugged, "I know that I'll always wonder what would have happened if I had."  
  
"But sweetie, you can't beat yourself up over him. He cheated on you, not the other way around. He's to blame. Not you."  
  
"But I mean, think about it. He never did anything with her after that night. And Summer constantly threw herself at him. Maybe it was just a mistake he made once and would never have done again if I'd taken him back."  
  
"And maybe he would have messed around with her if you had. We'll never know, but isn't it safer not to know than to have risked getting hurt again?"  
  
"Maybe safe isn't what I need." she said, sitting up and resting her head on her knees.  
  
"Okay, let's not focus on what could have been. Let's focus on..." she looked around, trying to find a better topic, "The reasons it will be easy for you to move on."   
  
Rory sighed heavily and nodded, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, hm, let's see...you have closure. He cheated, so you know why it ended."  
  
"True. But that doesn't help because one: I ended it, and two: He still loves me. Therefore, I have no closure."  
  
"Okay, okay, so who needs closure? You sure as hell don't. So, okay, umm," she looked around before perking up, "You have nothing connecting you to him. You're from different towns, I seriously doubt he'll go to Yale. You don't really have the same friends."  
  
"Okay. That's one."  
  
"One and a half."  
  
Rory smiled, "One and a half. Now I'm listening."  
  
"Okay, okay, you umm, you never lost your virginity, so he wasn't you first, right? That's a good one, right?"  
  
Rory made a face, "Well- it would be a good one, except, well, it's not exactly-you-you know, we actually kind of-"  
  
Paris cut her off, "Oh my God, Rory!" she screamed, "Please tell me you didn't!!" Rory was silent. "You did! Oh my GOD!! You- you and Tristan- you-OH MY GOD!!!" Paris had momentarily lost the ability to form complete sentences.  
  
"Paris!" she yelled, "Could you please not be so LOUD?!"  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry." she whispered, "But you two-you, you slept with him? When?"  
  
"Remember Prom?"  
  
"Junior or senior year?"  
  
"Senior."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember Madeline's party?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Remember seeing me and Tristan there?"  
  
"Yeah...wait, no. You two didn't come and we-oh my God, that's when?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Did he push you?"  
  
"No. Not at all. One other time we came really close, but he stopped because he knew I wasn't ready." she looked out the window with glazed over eyes, "He was perfect, Paris. Amazing."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"  
  
"I didn't tell anyone. No one knew."  
  
"It was only that one time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
She shook her head, "Never."  
  
Paris looked at Rory's outline, "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
Rory shook her head, "It's either that, or I completely hate him. I just can't figure out which one it is." she looked at Paris, "But it doesn't matter now, I'll never see him again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now you know what to call home  
  
This could be  
  
The second to last time  
  
You're way too close to dive  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Sophomore Year Singles

A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls or 'Miles Apart' by Yellow Card.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If I could I would do all of this again  
  
Travel back in time with you  
  
To where this all began  
  
We could hide inside ourselves  
  
And leave the world behind  
  
Make believe there's something left to find  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Get dressed." Paris demanded, walking into their dorm room without even saying hello. She went straight to the closet and began looking through it.  
  
"I am dressed, see me?" Paris turned and looked at Rory, who stood up so her friend could see the track pants and sweatshirt, which had YALE across the front in large letters, and dropped almost to her knee.  
  
"I see that. And thank god you're not running around Yale in the nude." she said, turning back to their closet.  
  
"Thank god." Rory agreed, nodding, and sat down.  
  
"What I mean to say is, get something decent on."  
  
"And please tell me why, no offense, I want to impress you so much."   
  
"It's not for me and none taken."  
  
Rory became interested, "Then who's it for?"  
  
Paris stopped and turned back around, "Actually, I'm not sure."  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed, "What?"  
  
"One of Jamie's friends."  
  
"Why do I want to impress one of Jamie's friends?"  
  
"Because he's your date for the night."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Date. You know, one of those things that single people go on, and the whole purpose is to get to know the other person and see if you're interested in going out again."  
  
"I know what it is, thank you very much. But why am I going on one?!"  
  
"Rory! We are halfway through our Sophomore year in college and you haven't gone on a date since the very beginning of Freshman year!"  
  
"Nobody's asked me out."  
  
"Now that just isn't true."  
  
"Nobody I like has asked me out."  
  
"That's because you never give anyone a chance!"  
  
"So?! I don't want to give anyone a chance!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because all guys should burn in hell!"  
  
"Please Rory, please just go! It will be me, Jamie, Brooke, and two of Jamie's friends."  
  
"A blind date?!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
Rory leaned her head back and sighed, "Where are we going?"  
  
Paris smiled widely, "A PJ Harvey concert."  
  
Rory's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." Paris said, realizing what that meant.  
  
"No. No, don't be sorry. It's not a big deal."  
  
Paris smiled, "We're leaving in an hour and a half." she threw a shirt at Rory, "Put this on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We'll be miles apart  
  
I'll keep you deep inside  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
A new life to start  
  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
JAMIE'S APARTMENT, THAT NIGHT  
  
Brooke, one of Rory and Paris's room mates, was sitting on the couch, looking around. She'd never been in Jamie's apartment, whereas, at times, Paris and Rory practically lived there. The reason being that Rory got along with his room mates so well, and Paris, well, that's self explanatory. And sometimes they couldn't go back to the dorm, because Brooke often had a 'friend' over.   
  
Rory had gone in the kitchen, for coffee, of course, and Paris was talking to Jamie about the club they were going to.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now we've all grown up   
  
Gone on and moved away  
  
Nothing I can do  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
To bring us back to where we were  
  
When life was not this hard  
  
Looking back it all just seems so far  
  
So far away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3:00 THAT AFTERNOON  
  
Brandon walked into Tristan's room, turning on the light and picking up one of the pillows, slamming it on top of his friend, "Wake up, sleeping beauty."  
  
"Fuck off." Tristan scooted deeper into him covers, trying to get away from the light.  
  
Brandon smirked, "No can do. I hope you didn't have any classes today, because it's three o'clock."  
  
"Well whoopee fucking doo for it."  
  
"Not a morning person, huh?"  
  
Tristan's head poked out from under the covers, "Brandon, you've been my room mate for a year and a half, you should know this by now."  
  
"How late were you out last night?" Tristan groaned and buried his head in the pillow, shrugging. "Try to remember."  
  
"I fell asleep around...five. I think. I got in around two but couldn't get to sleep."  
  
"Ouch. Well, get in the shower."  
  
"Why? I feel no need to bathe for you."  
  
"I'm touched. But it's not for me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. I'm lying."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"It's for a girl. We have dates tonight."  
  
"Brandon, I have a headache. I'm not in the mood for jokes."  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
Tristan looked up and saw that he wasn't playing. He groaned and dropped his head back on the pillow, "Why does no one ever ask me if I want to go on a date?"  
  
"Poor baby."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know. Jamie's girlfriend's friends."  
  
"Patterson?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who's his girlfriend, again?"  
  
Brandon shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm sure the girls are hot, and if they're not, then we can just pick up two more. We're going to Vila, so it shouldn't be hard to pick more up."  
  
Tristan sighed, "I went to Club Vila two days ago!"  
  
"Well, you'll have to tough it out. We're heading to Jamie's at seven."  
  
"Okay, why did you wake me up four hours before we leave?"  
  
"To annoy you."  
  
"You're like a five year old. Turn off my light."  
  
"Someone's in a pissy mood." Tristan flicked him off, and Brandon had to dodge the textbook that was thrown at him as he left, leaving the light on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We will be miles apart  
  
I'll keep you deep inside  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
A new life to start  
  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7:30 OUTSIDE JAMIE'S APARTMENT  
  
Brandon and Tristan stood outside the door, "Stop fidgeting." he said to the blonde, "It's just a date. What's the big deal?"  
  
"I didn't even want to come on the date."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I hate blind dates!"  
  
"Tristan, I've known you for almost two years, and I've never seen you go on a date. You party, sure, I dare say you even flirt. But you haven't had a girlfriend, or even hooked up in eighteen months! I mean, women throw themselves at you! I've seen a few practically try to drag you into bedrooms, and you always say no! Why is that? What's wrong with you? I mean, yeah, I've heard about that one girl from high school, but that's just one relationship. You have to get over it and live a little. I'm sorry."  
  
Tristan sighed, "You're right."  
  
"What?" Brandon looked as if he'd been ready to prove his point, but froze when Tristan agreed with him.  
  
"You're right. I just have to get over her."  
  
"Exactly," he nodded, "now, let's meet these girls, shall we?" Tristan nodded as Brandon knocked on the door.   
  
Jamie opened it and smirked, "Hey Dugrey, Horton."   
  
They nodded, "Patterson."  
  
"So, come in, and..." he led them to the living room. "Tristan, this is Brooke. She's your date." Jamie introduced them.  
  
"Where's my date?" Brandon asked.  
  
"In the kitchen getting coffee."  
  
"It's seven o'clock at night."  
  
"Well, this girl will drink coffee at any time of the day or-"   
  
Jamie was cut off when Paris yelled, "Oh my God!"   
  
"Paris?" Tristan turned, recognizing her voice.  
  
"Oh my God, you have to leave, now!"  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you after a year and a half too, Paris." he said sarcastically.  
  
"No. You don't understand. You have to leave. NOW."  
  
"Why?" Tristan shook his head.  
  
"Because, it's unhealthy."  
  
"What's unhealthy?" Paris's eyes slid towards the kitchen. Tristan shook his head, showing he had no idea what she was talking about. Her shoulders fell and she nodded to the kitchen. "The kitchen?" he whispered, "What about the kitchen?"  
  
"It's unhealthy!"  
  
"The kitchen is unhealthy?"  
  
"No! You and-you two. It's unhealthy."  
  
"Two? I'm guessing you mean me and someone else?"  
  
"Yes! And she can't see you, it's wrong and she-"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She, as in..." he trailed off, unable to say the name.   
  
"Yeah." Paris nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you  
  
Give it up give it all away   
  
I'd give it up for just one more day with you   
  
Give it up give it all away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" a confused Brandon asked. Paris opened her mouth, but didn't answer as they heard ceramic hit the ground and shatter. Five pairs of eyes jumped to the kitchen to see Rory standing over a shattered coffee mug, but she seemed to have forgotten it was there. Her mouth was hanging opened. Paris was giving her a look that clearly said she was sorry, Jamie looked between them, and the cloud over his mind was finally lifted, everything Paris had told him about Rory's ex boyfriend coming back to him. Brooke had heard some about one of Rory's ex boyfriend, but had no way to connect him with her date. And for Brandon it was the same, he'd heard about Tristan's ex girlfriend, but had no idea it could have been Rory.  
  
Rory backed up, wide eyed, until her back hit the counter. Everyone was silent. Rory's breathing was heavy, she turned and ran up the stairs that branched off from the kitchen.   
  
"Rory!" Paris called, running after her. Tristan blinked rapidly, sinking into one of the recliners. He looked up feeling Jamie's eyes on him. The boy gave him a look that asked, it's her, isn't it? Tristan closed his eyes and rested his forehead in his palm. Brooke and Brandon looked at eachother in confusion.  
  
Tristan hadn't see her in over a year and a half. He hadn't thought he'd ever see her again. And the effect she had on him was shocking. especially by the fact that pure terror and shock had been evident in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We'll be miles apart  
  
I'll keep you deep inside  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
A new life to start  
  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
"Rory?" Paris called, knocking on the door.  
  
"Go away." was the muffled reply.  
  
"Rory I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to be here."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Rory, please?"  
  
"Please go away."  
  
"If you don't let me in then I'm going to come through the window."  
  
Rory looked up from the pillow that her face had previously been buried in and her eyes landed on the window. She groaned. "It's unlocked."  
  
The door opened and Paris's head popped in, before her whole body came through. She closed the door behind her softly. Rory was on her back, but her face was turned to the left buried in the pillow, which made her body twist, so her hip was in the air as well, she actually looked very uncomfortable. Paris looked around the room and noticed that it was Jack's, Jamie's twin brother. Paris walked over and laid on her right side, facing Rory.   
  
After a few minuets, the brunette peeked up from the pillow, "Is he still down there?" she whispered.  
  
Paris nodded, "I'm afraid so."  
  
Rory groaned and buried her head back in the pillow. "Why is he here?"  
  
Paris smiled, running her hand through Rory's hair, "Fate is at work."  
  
Her head raised slowly, "Fate can go to hell. It screwed me over last time."  
  
Paris laughed, "Then it's making up for it now."  
  
"But I don't want it to!" Rory flipped on her back, "I didn't even know Jamie and Tristan were friends. See, this is where fate hates me and likes to play cruel jokes on me."  
  
"Maybe this is where you need to make up for lost time. Rory, I know you've been miserable since we started Yale, and I know it's because of what happened with Tristan."   
  
Rory turned to look at Paris, "I haven't even had to think of him in so long. Why now? God Paris, he hurt me so bad." she whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
Paris scooted closer to comfort her friend, "Ror, you know you don't have to put on a brave face." she whispered soothingly. Tears filled Rory's eyes and she hit her head against the pillow, closing her eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears. "Did you miss him?" Paris whispered. Rory nodded, unable to speak for a moment.   
  
"But I don't want to have to go through that again." she whispered. Rory's life had been drastically altered after Tristan had cheated on her, and now, through some cruel twist of fate, he was suddenly thrown back into her life.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I need you now we're miles apart  
  
I'll keep you deep inside  
  
You're always in my heart  
  
I need you now we're miles apart  
  
I may be leaving but you're always in my heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. What Is It About Her

A/N: I don't own Gilmore Girls or 'Over the Head, Below The Knees' by New Found Glory.  
  
**You must not have a heart  
  
Have nothing in your chest  
  
To let it go for so long  
  
And let this go so far  
  
That it goes over your head**  
  
Rory looked at Paris across the table, frowning. This was impossible. There was no way in hell that Tristan Dugrey was sitting at the same table as her. It was unbelievable. There was no way. She hadn't seen him since graduation. He couldn't be here now. She closed her eyes, turning to Brandon, "What?" she asked, seeing that he'd just asked a question, but had missed it.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he repeated his question.  
  
She shook her head, "I don't dance."  
  
He grinned, "That can be fixed."  
  
Rory opened her mouth to refuse again, but found herself accepting. She followed him to the floor and danced slowly, looking over to the table, she expected Paris to be making out with Jamie, but was surprised to see her talking to Brooke in a low voice. Their room mate looked shocked, but grinned and nodded.   
  
"What's wrong?" she looked up at Brandon and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
When the song ended, they walked back to the table where Brooke was looking Brandon up and down. "Hey, Rory?"  
  
She turned to Paris, "Yeah?"  
  
"Will you come with me to get a drink?"  
  
"Sure." she said uncertainly, but stood up and followed her friend anyway. "So, what are we doing?" she asked after they'd made their way to the bar.  
  
"What?" Paris faked innocence.  
  
"Why'd you ask me to come with you? You're perfectly capable of getting your own drink."  
  
"Yes I am, but I thought you might want a drink too, you know, all that dancing."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "You're a horrible liar, you know that?"  
  
"I'm a wonderful liar, I'm just having an off day."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"You should be."   
  
"I am."  
  
"Good. Let's sit."  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed, but she took the drink Paris offered and followed her back to the table.  
  
**You could fool anyone  
  
With your pensive smile  
  
And you could live in your lie  
  
For only a while**  
  
TABLE  
  
Brooke moved from the silent side of Tristan to sit beside Brandon, "Hey." she greeted, smiling slyly.  
  
He nodded, "Hey."  
  
"So, how long have you known Jamie?"  
  
"About three years. You?"  
  
"Since I met Paris."  
  
"And that's..."  
  
"Beginning of Freshman year."  
  
"About two years then?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "About."  
  
"How long have you known Rory?"  
  
"Same. What about you and Tristan?"  
  
"We met the summer before Freshman year. Our uncles are partners out in Atlanta."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really really."  
  
"Is he usually this..." she trailed off, trying to think of a word.  
  
"Quiet? Annoyed? Pissed off? Withdrawn?"  
  
"All of the above."  
  
"Rarely."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"If I knew I'd try to cheer him up. Usually he's a hell of a lot more fun than this."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, you want to dance? I'd ask Tristan, but he's too depressed." she said pointedly, looking over at the blonde. He just wrinkled his nose jokingly and she laughed, turning back to Brandon, "What do you say?"  
  
"What about Rory?"  
  
"She's a big girl. Trust me, she won't care."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel good." he laughed, "But sure, let's go."  
  
He took her offered hand and she turned, looking back to find Paris walking back to the table. Their eyes met and Brooke grinned, mirroring Paris's look as she turned back to Brandon.  
  
Rory sat beside Paris, across from Tristan who was beside Jamie. She looked over at the dance floor to see her friend dancing with her date. Not even wanting to guess what those two girls had planned, she just sighed and turned around, sipping her drink. Paris looked between her two friends, who were avoiding looking at eachother.  
  
**And I can only take so much  
  
And I admit this could be love  
  
But it goes over your head**  
  
"We should dance." Paris said, standing up. Jamie followed her lead, mimicking her movement.   
  
"Have fun." Tristan said, not looking at her.  
  
"And you two should dance."  
  
"Oh, give it up!" Rory looked away from her.  
  
Paris sighed, "Just do something! Talk, dance, fight to the death, I don't really care, just do SOMETHING!" and with that, she turned on her heel and grabbed Jamie's hand, leaving.  
  
Rory looked around the room while Tristan stared at the table in silence. After five minutes she sighed, "Let's just get this over with."  
  
Tristan looked up, What?" he asked, obviously having been lost in thought.  
  
"Come on, let's just get it over with."  
  
"And what do you propose we do?"  
  
"I don't know. Talk."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "About what?"  
  
"I don't know. Anything."  
  
"How much have you dated in the past two years?" he asked, smirking.  
  
Rory looked away, "Don't be a smart ass, Tristan."  
  
"I'm not. It's an honest question."  
  
"Well guess what, I'm not answering it."  
  
"Aw, come on Mary-"  
  
Her head snapped around, "Don't call me that."  
  
He stopped, obviously surprised, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Her jaw dropped and she turned to face him, "Excuse me? What kind of question is that? Tristan, you were my first love, you were like, the freaking love of my life."  
  
"Funny. If I was the love of your life then why did you just walk away?"  
  
"Um, hello? Where have you been for the past two and a half years? You cheated on me!"  
  
"That was back in high school, Rory!"  
  
"It doesn't matter when it was. What matters is that you lost my trust."  
  
He shook his head, "Okay, yes, I made one mistake-"  
  
"One hell of a mistake."   
  
He ignored her, "But did I not prove to you until we graduated that I was still in love with you and that I would have done anything to win back your trust?"  
  
"Yeah. You proved it." she said quietly, "But that doesn't mean you won it back." she stood up to walk away, but Tristan grabbed her wrist. She turned around, "What?"  
  
"Dance with me." he said as a slow song came on over the speakers.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just one dance."  
  
"Tristan, no."  
  
"Rory, you're over me, so just one dance won't hurt, will it?"  
  
She sighed, looking around. "Fine." Tristan stood up and took her hand, leading her to the floor. He rested his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were in a tense silence for a few minutes, Tristan staring at Rory while she looked anywhere but him.   
  
"Aren't you even curious about anything?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"You aren't wondering what happened at the party or after the party or even in the last two years of my life?"  
  
She looked down, "I don't want to know. I can't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't need to get involved with you again, even if it's just as friends."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I got hurt too much last time."  
  
"Why can't you just forget about that?"  
  
"Maybe because the guy I lost my virginity to cheated on me." she said harshly, looking away from him.  
  
Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked as if she'd slapped him in the face, "Rory, I-"  
  
"Just forget about it." she whispered.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Tristan, you're sorry, I know. But that doesn't change it. Just drop it." the song ended and he let Rory go reluctantly. She tried to smile, but failed, "Thanks."  
  
**What does she have  
  
Can you let go  
  
Can you tell me  
  
What I am aching to know  
**  
ONE HOUR LATER  
  
Rory leaned against the wall, watching Paris and Jamie dance, as well as Brandon and Brooke. She sighed, grabbing her drink. She felt someone watching her, and she looked up to see a tall man looking at her none too innocently. She looked down, praying that he hadn't seen her look, but she realized that he had when she felt someone walk over and stop beside her. She looked back up, and he smiled, "Hi. I'm Travis."  
  
She nodded, "Rory."  
  
"So, you go to school around here?"  
  
"Yale."  
  
He grinned, "Ivy league girl?"  
  
"Yeah. You go to school around here too?"  
  
he shook his head, "Nah. I'm not the college type."  
  
"Oh." then he definitely wasn't her type.  
  
"So, do you want to dance?"  
  
"No. I'm okay."  
  
"Aw, come on. You're not with anyone, what will one dance hurt?"  
  
"No, really, I can't-"  
  
"You can't? Come on. I'm not that bad." he touched her arm gently.  
  
She pulled away, "No thanks. I-" she stopped upon feeling someone's hand rest on her waist.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you." Tristan said, leaning down. It was obvious he was going to kiss her. She gasped silently as his lips met hers gently, but he didn't push, pulling away after a few seconds. He smiled at her, silently saying to play along. He looked up, "Oh, hi. I'm Tristan." he held his hand out and the other man took it.  
  
"Travis."  
  
Tristan nodded, "I see you've met my girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He turned back to Rory, "Paris was wondering where you were."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Dancing with Jamie right now."  
  
"Okay, come on." she held his hand, "Bye, Travis. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"You too." he said as she and Tristan disappeared in the crowd.   
  
Rory dropped his hand once they were out of view of Travis. "Thanks." she kissed his on the cheek lightly, "That was really sweet."  
  
He shrugged, "I didn't think you looked very interested in him."  
  
She smiled, "I wasn't."  
  
He kissed her gently, "Have to keep up appearances." he whispered into her ear, nodding sideways. She turned to see Travis watching them.   
  
She smiled slightly, "Of course." and returned his kiss with one of her own.  
  
**You could ruin any mood   
  
Just by saying what's on your mind  
  
You could only tame his body  
  
Never tame his mind  
  
And I can only take so much  
  
And I admit this could be love  
  
But it goes over your head**  
  
LATER  
  
Rory stood beside Paris while Jamie and Tristan had gone to get drinks and Brandon and Brooke were dancing. "Why do I still love him?" she whispered.  
  
Paris shrugged, grinning, "I told you. Fate. It's impossible to beat."  
  
"Why did he cheat on me?"  
  
"That I honestly can't answer, and neither can he."  
  
"I mean, I thought he loved me."  
  
"He does."  
  
"I thought that in his mind he knew that he'd loose me if he cheated."  
  
"He did."  
  
"I thought he'd never cheat on me."  
  
"So did we all."  
  
**What does she have  
  
Can you let go  
  
Can you tell me  
  
What I am aching to know**  
  
TRISTAN AND JAMIE  
  
"I mean, I don't know what it is about her, but I've always loved her."  
  
"I know." Jamie answered his friend.  
  
"Please tell me what it is about her that I'm drawn to."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why can't I let her go?"  
  
"You loved her."  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't love me anymore."   
  
"Didn't I see you two making out?"  
  
"We weren't making out. There was this guy that wouldn't leave her alone and I was just a decoy."  
  
"For half an hour? You two were sitting at that table and talking for half an hour."  
  
"Well even if she does still love me, she's definitely not letting it show."  
  
"Maybe she's just scared."   
  
Tristan groaned, looking at her from across the room, "What does she have that no one else does?"  
  
Jamie followed his gaze, "Your heart."  
  
Tristan looked over at him, surprised, but he was right. That was the one thing that kept him from other women. Rory Gilmore still had his heart.   
  
**If I'm reaching you  
  
You're not letting it show  
  
Used up your space now  
  
There's no room to grow  
  
Too deep, can't breath  
  
And you can't find the end  
  
It's right in front of you  
  
But it goes over your head**  
  



End file.
